


Wonder

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, International Fanworks Day 2015, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Wonder

Zum ersten Mal hielt Joseph seinen Sohn im Arm.  
Die Schwester hatte gewartet, bis er sich das Hemd ausgezog und neben dem Bettchen saß, ehe sie ihm Steve auf den Oberkörper legte. Und er war so klein und zerbrechlich.  
Steve war zu klein gewesen bei der Geburt, hatte einen Herzfehler und ein kaputtes linkes Trommelfell.  
Aber er war perfekt.  
Er war sein Sohn. Sein und Sarahs Sohn. Er war ihr Wunder.  
Und jetzt wo er ihn in seinem Arm hielt, spürte er zum ersten Mal den Puls seines Jungen und dessen warmen kleinen Körper.  
Joseph weinte.  
Steve war sein Wunder.


End file.
